Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $6{,}970{,}000{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{9}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{6}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $6{,}970{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{6}.97 \times 10^{\exponentColor{9}}$